


Why Autobot?

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker knows why he joined up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Autobot?

**Author's Note:**

> Draws from various G1 sources

Why did you choose your side? They'd all like to ask me that. Bluestreak was the only one who was ever brave enough to do so, though. Even Prowl kept his question to himself, but that was Prime's doing, I just know it.

Sideswipe and I almost just cut and ran, anywhere the next freighter off Cybertron was headed. We were free for the first time in our existence, and that felt good... for a while. 

He's better suited to not having chains than I am. Sound weird to you? Does in my processor too. I just didn't know what to do except fight everything around me. That included him.

Can't fight your own twin though. Sure, I kick his aft when he needs it, but he's _mine_ and that means keeping him on this side of living. I knew if we ran, and I didn't find something to focus on, it was going to kill us both.

Fight for Megatron? no way was that happening. He was a gladiator, same as me. Hated him, and it was mutual. Hard enough to be around Grimlock, and all the ways he's like the mech that had that designation in the Pits.

Prime, however... he's not soft like some think. He's got a solid core of impervious steel. I realized that joining up was going to chain me and Sideswipe all over again, but when I looked at Prime, I knew those chains weren't going to chafe.

So I did, and Sideswipe accepted it. He knew what I needed.

Not that I told Bluestreak that, any of it. Just growled at him, and stalked on out of the rec room.

I know why I'm here... and so does Prime.


End file.
